


Excuse me? Do you work at Little Ceasars? Cuz you’re Hot and I'm Ready.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, side mavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I made my special request for my pizza for them to send their cutest delivery person and you showed up and apologized that you were the only one delivering tonight and I blurted out that they still got my request right” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuse me? Do you work at Little Ceasars? Cuz you’re Hot and I'm Ready.

**Author's Note:**

> When you get your writing groove back... hello summer of fanfics ;)
> 
> Also, if you wish to prompt me feel free to dump some prompts @ tinypeckers.tumblr.com - I appreciate them all <3

Ray’s legs twitched as his thumbs flew across the controller. Michael jumped beside him, knocking their shoulders before leaning forward and attacking his own controller with more force. He cursed as Ray stood. Ray chucked his controller to the side as he brought his arms into the air, hollering so loud that Michael was forced to cover his ears.

“All right, all right – I get it, you won.” Michael kicked his friend’s legs. Ray hopped out of the way. He continued to mock the boy sat below him. Michael fished his phone from his pocket. Ray watched as he swiped across his screen, smiling at a text.

“Can’t Gavin leave you alone for one night?” Ray tried to snatch the phone from his friend’s hand.

“Hey, I waited to check these – he’s just bummed you didn’t invite him,” Michael said.

“I’m sorry, I will – next time. I just wanted to spend some time with my best friend and not his boyfriend,” Ray said.

 

 

He hopped from foot to foot as Michael texted Gavin back. The game continued on behind them as they were thrown into a new match but neither boy was ready to pick up their controllers again.

“It’s not my fault I found a boyfriend in high school and you didn’t,” Michael said. Ray rolled his eyes.

“It’s bullshit, it was my plan. I wanted to be the school’s fresh new couple and you and Gavin stole that from under my feet. Now here I am, alone and invisible.” Ray fell to the floor. Michael smirked to himself. He got up and chucked his phone aside. The phone flashed as it flew into a cushion but Michael left it where it was. He stepped onto Ray’s stomach and laughed at the choking noises that escaped his best friend. Ray pushed at Michael’s ankle, struggling with words as his friend fell backwards. He wheezed for a few minutes, red in the face, before he pointed accusingly at Michael.

“What was that for?” Ray sat up with his hand pressed to his chest.             

“Sorry, I didn’t see you there. You were invisible,” Michael said.

 

 

Ray rolled his eyes. He pushed himself up and gave Michael a playful shove to the shoulder.

“I hate you,” he said. Michael wrapped his arm around Ray’s shoulder, forcing him into a side-wards hug. He pressed a kiss to his friend’s temple and let Ray squirm away. Ray dragged his palm from the top of his head to the bottom, wriggling it over the spot Michael had attacked. When Michael picked up his phone again, Ray headed towards the kitchen. Michael looked up over his phone for a second.

“Where are you going?” Michael’s thumbs never stopped moving.

“To the kitchen, Mom said she’d left us some dollar for some munch,” Ray said. He fell into the counter as Michael rushed past him, swiping the wad of cash Ray’s mother had left for them.

“Fuck yeah, Mama Narvaez hooked us up!” Michael jumped into the air, showing the cash to Ray. Ray went to grab it but Michael pulled it out of his reach. “I’m choosing.”

 

 

“In your dreams, Jones. I won the game and we’re having pizza.” Ray pulled his phone from his pocket and opened his takeaway app. Michael groaned, leaning against the counter and glancing at Ray’s phone. As Ray scrolled through the options, Michael reached out and hit the things that he wanted. Ray chewed his lip as he scanned the pizzeria’s menu, being picky despite the large wad of cash his mother had left them.

“Why did you get a small pizza?” Michael frowned at Ray’s choice. The other boy shrugged.

“I can’t eat chicken strips, potato wedges, a brownie dessert _and_ a large pizza,” Ray said.

“So eat the leftovers tomorrow?” Michael pulled a face at Ray. His phone flashed again and he sighed, unlocking it. Ray shook his head. He didn’t change his pizza to a large, going instead to the drinks menu and stocking up on all of the fizzy drinks.

 

 

“Do you have any special instructions for them?” Ray asked out of courtesy. He blinked and the phone disappeared from his hand, Michael furiously typing into the little box. Ray barely remembered to close his fingers around the phone as Michael handed it back. “I’ve never known you to be so-what the fuck Michael?” Ray stared at what Michael had written:

 

_Send your cutest delivery person xoxo_

Michael snickered as Ray stared at his phone. He shrugged as Ray turned to him.

“You have Gavin!” Ray pointed at his friend, very aware of the flashing light coming from Michael’s phone. Michael shook his head at the accusation.

“It’s not for me dumbass. You’re not going to get a date holed up in here, so we’re going to get one delivered to you,” Michael said. Ray groaned and let his phone fall onto the countertop.

“What if they send a spotty freshman?” Ray slouched against the fridge.

“They can’t send you, Ray,” Michael said. He dodged out of the way of Ray’s retaliating slap. Ray glared at his phone, cursing Michael out in his mind.

“Want another game before it gets delivered?” Ray began to head towards the couch before Michael could reply. His friend didn’t even lift his eyes from his phone, mouth clamped shut in a smirk, before he followed Ray towards their little gaming station.

 

oOo

 

When the doorbell cut through the sounds of Ray’s cheers, he froze. Michael got to watch first-hand the way Ray’s eyes went as wide as golf balls and how his jaw fell to the ground.

“Aren’t you going to answer it?” Michael nodded towards the door. Ray clamped his mouth shut and violently shook his head. Michael stayed put as the doorbell went again. Ray pleaded with Michael silently. His best friend slipped his phone from his pocket. He cast his gaze downwards and started to text. Ray took a deep breath as he forced himself to step towards the door. The bell rang again insistently. Ray’s fingers curled around the knob. He looked back at Michael, pulling a pained expression at the phone camera that was now pointed at him. Ray swallowed, let the bell ring once, then opened the door.

 

 

“Hi there…” The delivery person at the door blushed as he glanced at Michael’s ‘special’ instructions, “I’m really sorry but I’m the only one out delivering tonight.”

“T-T-That’s okay, they still got my request right.” Ray slapped a hand over his own mouth. He could hear Michael cackling behind him.

“O-Oh, well my name is,”

“Ryan, Ryan Haywood,” Ray answered for him. Ryan looked confused before Ray added, “you go to my school… on the football team, I watch sometimes.” Ray stared intently at the spare keys his mother had left beside the door. Ray heard Ryan’s intake of breath and dared to look at the beautiful face that haunted him at school.

“Cool, what year are you in?” Ryan shifted his weight onto one foot.

“Freshman,” Ray said.

 

 

Ryan smiled at him. Ray felt his heart stutter in his chest. He turned slightly to look at Michael, who’d gone silent and was staring intently at the scene that unfolded before him.

“Cool, are you going to Geoff’s big home cutting, fuck, homecoming party?” Ryan shifted his weight to his other foot. Ray shook his head.

“I wasn’t invited,” Ray said.

“Well, I’m inviting you now,” Ryan said. Ray’s jaw threatened to fall again but he kept it clamped shut. He smiled at Ryan through gritted teeth.

“Then yeah, thanks.” Ray glanced down at the pizza boxes still delicately balanced in his hand. Ryan followed his gaze and cursed under his breath. He offered them to Ray. Ray took them, sliding the boxes onto a table beside the door. He tucked the drinks under his arms as Ryan passed them over to him. Ray struggled to put the chicken, wedges and dessert on top of the pile of boxes he and Michael had already accumulated.

 

 

Ryan stood, arms swaying, as Ray adjusted all of his things. When Ray was done, he stared expectantly at Ryan. Ryan smiled back at him.

“So… Geoff’s party…” Ray wrung his hands together. Ryan nodded.

“Yeah, its Friday… bring your friend too.” Ryan gestured towards Michael. Michael looked up from his phone just long enough to smile and wave at him. Ryan waved back.

“Uh, thanks,” Ray said. He looked at the pizza, “shit, I owe you money.” Ray turned towards the kitchen and started to run but Ryan caught his hand. Ray’s eyes flicked towards where their fingers entwined. Ryan tugged gently and Ray didn’t need to be told twice. His feet fell towards Ryan.

“Don’t worry, just come to Geoff’s party.” Ryan brushed his thumb over Ray’s hand before he dropped it. Ray nodded, very aware of the blush upon his own face. “See you there.” Ryan waved before he turned and left.

 

 

Ray closed the door with his hip. He turned his back to it and sunk all the way to the floor. He closed his eyes. Ray could hear Michael standing and when he felt his friend loom above him, he looked up. Michael had opened one of the pizza boxes and was chewing on a slice.

“He’s beautiful,” Ray said. Michael snorted.

“He’s a shit pizza deliverer. I’m glad this was free.” Michael wrinkled his nose at the cold pizza in his mouth. Ray kicked at his legs.

“He’s an amazing pizza deliverer,” Ray rubbed the hand that Ryan had touched, “and a very beautiful boy.” Michael grabbed a pizza box and walked away without sparing Ray another glance.

“Pick yourself up man, we’ve got another round of COD and a party to prepare for,” Michael said. Ray pushed himself up. He grabbed the other box of pizza, already dreaming of the party. He may not have been a part of the school’s freshman-couple-of-the-year but he was sure he and Ryan were in the running for the best couple of the year.


End file.
